


I need peace

by EMB664



Category: Religius, sprint - Fandom
Genre: Family, Love, Multi, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMB664/pseuds/EMB664
Relationships: Light & me





	1. Chapter 1

I know that nothing is by chance. I know that everything we do has a reflection. I know I'm here to discover something. But I don't know what it is.  
So, Lord, I ask for your assistance. Do not let me wander here in suffering without reaching my goals, which despite not knowing what they are, I know they are for the good of my being and the others around me.  
Free me, God, from ignorance, obsessions, anguish, cowardice. In place of these evils, put faith, courage, compassion in my soul to continue my journey.  
Pity, Lord. I need a rest too, because I feel heavy, heavy as if the weight of the world is on my chest. Hence me a quiet night so that I wake up happier, healthier.  
My Light, My Friend, My Protector  
Amen.


	2. Perdão pelo perdão

Quando medito sobre o quê realmente é capaz de machucar profundamente uma pessoa, chego a uma conclusão lógica: a maioria das coisas só nos machucam por dentro quanto têm o nosso consentimento. Um problema, porém, surge. Muitas vezes nem sabemos que concedemos permissão para a algo ou alguém causar danos em nossas vidas. E, aparentemente, aqueles que já descobriram como controlar esse mecanismo não contam como fizeram ou fazem isso de uma maneira muito vaga. Eu acredito que isso seja o maior ato de egoísmo da humanidade, pois por mais que poucos tenham a astúcia rara para se livra da influência negativa alheia, caberia a eles nos ensinar. Mas, eles apenas dizem "é só seguir em frente" e, assim, muitos caem no abismo que há "em frente".


	3. O seu abraço é luz

Senhor, o seu abraço é luz. Luz que me livra, que me acalma, que ajuda.  
Que eu sempre seja capaz de sentir o seu abraço, meu Amigo. Meu Amigo além do Amigo. Meu Sumo Bem.   
Meus caminho são apenas para sentir o Teu abraço que não julga, que não sente nojo, pois És Amor. AMÉM!


	4. 4

Senhor,  
Afasta de mim as más influências. Não deixe que nada me impeça de ser feliz e de fazer o bem para os outros. Paz e sabedoria para que eu não desista,  
Amém.


End file.
